


Open Up

by tarialdarion



Series: McDanno SmutBucks [14]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Cumslut Steve McGarrett, Gangbang, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: "He felt a sharp flash of gratitude at Danny’s willingness to watch him be fucked and used by other men. He tried to express this feeling but was only able to moan out Danny’s name, sitting back on his heels and attempting to clamp down on the shiver that rushed through him at the butt plug pressing even further inside"





	Open Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nihilvanum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilvanum/gifts).



“You ready, babe?” Danny whispered, carefully tying the blindfold into place and snapping the cock ring tight around the base of Steve’s already hardening dick. Steve shivered and nodded silently, getting on all fours and unwilling to speak lest his voice tremble. He could feel rather than see Danny’s gentle smile and let the soft press of his hand against Steve’s shoulder reassure him.

The door opened, and he heard Danny laying out the rules, emphasizing that if any marks were left, there would be consequences. Steve smiled at Danny’s unyielding tone and inherent possessiveness of Steve’s skin. Danny may let others take pleasure in Steve’s body for the moment but they both knew that Steve belonged to Danny, heart and soul.

It didn’t take long for Danny to slide the butt plug out of Steve, leaving him exposed and gaping. A cock was pressed up against him and slowly slid inside, a loud groan punching out of the man behind him. Steve could feel Danny kneel next to him, watching the scene avidly, murmuring for Steve to spread his legs. Steve obeyed, groaning at the feeling of his length pushing even deeper inside him.

“Open your mouth.” Danny ordered quietly, and Steve did without hesitation, the expected feeling of a hot silky cock slipping inside, pressing against his tongue. The man inside him pulled out before pushing steadily back inside, accidently pressing over Steve’s prostate.

Steve whimpered softly around the cock in his mouth, unable to restrain himself. “Yeah, that’s it, babe, you’re taking it so well.” Danny groaned. The grunts from the man currently fucking into him, occasionally pressing right against his prostate enough to make Steve’s arms shake, became stuttered until he came inside Steve with a loud groan.

Steve could feel the slow drip of come sliding out of his stretched hole, but the next man pressed the head of his cock inside him before too much could escape, happily listening to the squelch of come easing his way inside Steve.

Danny continued to whisper into Steve’s ear, “Fuck, Steve, you look so gorgeous. Everyone wants a piece of your tight hole. You want them to fuck you harder, don’t you, babe?” Steve moaned, sucking harder until that man cried out and came, shoving his cock into Steve’s mouth deeply, letting Steve swallow his come obediently.

Danny tweaked a nipple and Steve shouted, the bright spark of arousal singing down his spine just as he felt another cock brush it’s precome against his lips. He lost himself in the sensations, going pliant as the next guy started fucking him in earnest. Danny told the people surrounding them, “He likes it hard,” and the satisfied grunts of approval had Steve flushing dark red.

He could clearly hear the slick sounds of the other men jacking off around him and their pleasured moans filled his ears. He blushed even deeper and could feel Danny move closer to him, running a gentle hand down his back. “You’re so gorgeous.” He purred, kissing at Steve’s sweaty shoulder, running his tongue along Steve’s skin.

Steve couldn’t answer, the man behind him fucking him into a state of calm that had his lips opening farther, looser, for the cock to fuck into his mouth harshly. Through the haze of arousal, he knew that his voice would be rough for the next couple of days but could not find the energy to care as the head of the cock stroked directly across his oversensitive prostate.

He could not keep the cry down and instead pressed forward onto the cock in his mouth, swallowing hard around the head and rewarded with it pulsing and the hot come spilling down his waiting throat. Steve’s hard cock bobbed with every thrust inside him, his own arousal almost forgotten as being used so thoroughly left him flushed and panting. He lost track of the men who fucked into him, his mouth and hole swallowing come just like he confessed to Danny that he wanted.

He floated in a constant state of arousal until Danny’s quiet voice brought him back suddenly. He realized that they were alone in the room, Danny kneeling in front of him, his strong hands framing Steve’s face.

“You want me to plug you back up, Steve? Keep you all nice and loose and wet for me so when we get home, I can fuck their come right out of you. Would you like that?” Steve could only moan weakly in response, every muscle trembling from the combination of exhaustion and arousal. Danny pressed the cool plug against his hot, sensitive skin and Steve whimpered as it was pushed inside him, his hole swallowing it obediently and feeling it slide inside easily, the copious amounts of come inside him easing the way.

He felt a sharp flash of gratitude at Danny’s willingness to watch him be fucked and used by other men. He tried to express this feeling but was only able to moan out Danny’s name, sitting back on his heels and attempting to clamp down on the shiver that rushed through him at the butt plug pressing even further inside.

Danny quickly untied the blindfold and concerned blue eyes peered into Steve’s own, searching for any trace of discomfort. “Steve?” Danny’s voice was worried. “What do you need, babe?”

Steve cleared his throat. “I want you to fuck me.” He said quietly, reaching forward to brush his hands down Danny’s shoulders and arms. “I want to go home, and I want you to fuck me until the only cock I remember is yours.”

Danny leaned forward and kissed Steve fiercely, licking into his mouth and groaning at the taste still lingering on Steve’s tongue. “Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
